Her Smile
by Yukimi Yuki Takiro
Summary: Syaoran lost his father and his love in an accident. He hasn't smiled since. When he moves to Japan to escape the memories, he meets Sakura Kinomoto who makes him remember what he's lost. Will his heart heal by loving her?
1. Prologue: Lost Heart

Her Smile

Her Smile

By Yukimi Yuki Takiro

Prologue: Lost Heart

Life was a cruel reality that he hated to believe was there. Perhaps it happened because he refused to look at it, to acknowledge that it happened to anyone at anytime. Because of his stupidity, he lost the two people who loved him. Death was merciless. They were there one second and then the next they were gone. It was like a slap to the face.

Syaoran didn't want to admit to himself that he had been blind. He didn't even want to think about it. He just wanted to forget. He just wanted the pain in his heart to stop hurting him. He wanted to believe they weren't dead. Because then it wouldn't feel as though a knife were plunged into his chest. It wouldn't feel as though he couldn't breath. The day they were taken from him, that was the day he stopped smiling. Who could smile after losing them? He couldn't.

"Syaoran?" Meilin Li stared at his door, her fist poised a breath away from the door. She clenched her hand and lowered it, hearing no answer from the other side. Two years had passed since the death of Syaoran's father and Syaoran's love. In those two years Meilin hadn't seen her cousin smile even once. He never displayed a single emotion on his face or in his eyes. It was as though he were dead inside.

They'd started a new life in Japan, away from Hong Kong where they had died. Even though they were away from there, Syaoran still hadn't changed. It hurt. In her way, Meilin loved him. He may not love her in the same way, but they were still very close. They'd shared things with each other when they were children. That had all changed when Syaoran had met Lien. Meilin had resented Lien for taking Syaoran away from her, but as they grew older, she had to tell herself that she had never had Syaoran in the first place. Lien had made Syaoran laugh and smile. She had brought out a side to him that no one, not even herself, had seen. But one cold night Syaoran had returned carrying Lien's limp body. He had been silent and his eyes had held a deep, fathomless agony in their depths. It was later that Syaoran's father was found dead as well. Syaoran never spoke of what had happened and Meilin had never asked.

Meilin mentally shook her head and smiled sadly. What was she doing? Waiting? For what? Meilin gasped and jumped away when the door suddenly opened. She lowered her hands from her fighting stance.

Syaoran glanced at her briefly before walking away.

"Syaoran? Where are you going?"

He reached the door and paused. "Out." Syaoran opened the door and slammed it behind himself.

Meilin could only stare at the closed door with downcast eyes. She wanted Syaoran to tell her about that day. She wanted him to trust her. She wanted him to love her. Meilin hugged herself. How ridiculous. He never would return her feelings.

Suffocating. Being in a room for even a little felt as though the walls were closing in on him. He couldn't stand it. Not even the darkness made it feel any better. Syaoran kept walking. He had no destination in mind. He just wanted out. Even if he moved halfway across the world that still wouldn't erase the memories or the pain. It wouldn't do any good. As long as he lived he would always remember. And as long as he remembered, he would always feel the pain.

Syaoran slowed his walk as he found himself in the town's park. It was deserted and lonely. He halted on the bridge. He leaned against the railing, staring up at the blue sky.

"Hoooeee!!"

Syaoran sharply turned his head at the sound of a girl's scream and the loud crash which followed after. What he saw was the girl on hands and knees upon the ground. She sat up and slapped off the gravel from her palms. She was rather plain-looking with shoulder-length amber brown hair. But what caught his attention were her clear emerald green eyes.

Syaoran found himself walking toward her and holding out a hand. She glanced at his outstretched hand and then slowly up into his eyes. She blinked a few times before taking his hand. He hauled her up to her feet and stepped back to give her room. He watched her as she patted herself down.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He didn't know why he was asking. Just out of politeness, he guessed.

The girl glanced up at him and smiled. Her smile was bright and it even reached her eyes.

Syaoran was taken aback by that bright smile.

"Hai, arigato," she replied.

He looked away. Why did her smile surprise him? It was ridiculous. His eyes widened and he looked back at the girl. She tipped her head to the side, but her smile still graced her lips. He knew that smile. It surprised him because Lien had that same smile. Syaoran grimaced and clenched his hand into a fist.

The girl's smile faded. "Um…"

"Go," he hissed.

She was taken aback by his tone. He could see that in her eyes. He looked away.

"But-"

"Go!"

The girl quickly bowed and ran past him. Syaoran could only watch her as she ran away from him. He swore under his breath and struck the railing with his fist. He didn't need to be reminded of Lien. He didn't want to remember. He didn't want to believe she was gone. He didn't want to accept that.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter One: Fated Meeting

Her Smile

Her Smile

By Yukimi Yuki Takiro

Chapter One: Fated Meeting

_Syaoran's movements flowed as he practiced his fighting. He moved this way and that way in a graceful movement which belied his large stature._

"_Syaoran!"_

_He straightened just as a girl came running towards him. Her raven black hair hung loose behind her and her striking blue eyes sparkled. Rumors at school abounded about her being half-American because of her blue eyes, but no one knew for sure. She never spoke about her parents._

"_Lien? What are you doing here?"_

_She skidded to a halt just a few feet from colliding into him. "It always amazes me that you're movements are so graceful, Syaoran. Makes me sort of jealous."_

"_That's because you're so clumsy," Syaoran commented._

_Lien scowled, but then it faded to a smile. Lien had never been able to stay mad for long or to even stop smiling for long. It was a trait that Syaoran liked about her, that she could smile even when she should be angry or sad. She never let anything bring her down, not even the vicious rumors at school. _

"_That's alright. Someday I'll grow out of it."_

_Syaoran stared at Lien, at her bright smile and her sparkling eyes. She was already beautiful and several of the boys at school began looking at her funny. Syaoran was ashamed to be the same way, but Lien was taller than most of the boys and the girls in school. She stood out in several ways. Syaoran looked away. "Someday."_

_The wind picked up and Syaoran's eyes widened. The scenery changed. It became dark and rain poured down, soaking him. Lien's limp body was laid out on the ground as though she were a rag doll through aside. Syaoran collapsed to his knees. Lien. He kept calling her name in his head, like a chant or mantra until he couldn't stand it and he screamed her name._

Syaoran shot up in bed, his brow wet with sweat and his heart beating fast. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't had a dream about Lien's death for months. Why was it coming back to him now? Unbidden, an image of the girl in the park came to him, but he mentally shook his head. Her smile. It had to have been that smile she had. It was the same smile. The smile that masked everything.

He didn't need the nightmares to come back. He didn't need the painful reminders of that day.

A knock on his door snapped Syaoran out of his thoughts. "Syaoran-sama, breakfast is ready."

"Thanks, Wei." Syaoran let out a sigh. It wasn't likely he would see that girl again, but if he did, he would avoid her. Because he didn't need to be reminded of that smile again.

"Hoooeeee!" Kero watched Sakura Kinomoto dash back and forth. Even though she was already in high school, she still ended up sleeping in. "Bye, I'll see you after school, Kero!"

Kero sighed after the door slammed shut behind her. It was becoming routine in the mornings. He flew over to the window and glanced out. He watched her run out the door and down the street.

_Hm?_ Kero narrowed his eyes. What was this strange aura he was sensing? It felt almost…dark. He would have to speak with Yue about it later.

"This is Li, Syaoran, and Li Meilin from Hong Kong. They just transferred." The girls whispered amongst themselves about Syaoran, eyeing him with interest. But Syaoran was blind to that. He scanned the faces of people but he didn't find the girl from the other day. He should be relieved, but why did he feel a little disappointed? It was ridiculous. Their homeroom teacher told them to take a seat, but just as they were moving to do that, the door slid open and Sakura stood in the doorway.

Syaoran stared at her, recognizing the girl from before. No, it couldn't be. But when she looked up into his eyes with her emerald green eyes, he knew it was the same girl. She blinked a couple of times and then recognition dawned in her eyes.

"Hooooeeeee!?"

Syaoran let out a sigh. Did she always say that? Everyone watched as the teacher began lecturing Sakura on her constant tardiness. Syaoran looked away as though he was disinterested, but he really had one ear to the conversation.

"You'll show Li-san and Meilin-san around school."

Syaoran's head whipped around just as Sakura let out a squeak of, "Nani?"

Now everyone's eyes were not only on Sakura and the teacher, but on Syaoran and Meilin too. Sakura nervously glanced at Syaoran, but he could only stare back. It didn't show on his face, but his dismay must have shown in his eyes. He looked away, his fist clenched. Damn.

Just before Sakura was to show the new transfer students around, she went to talk with Tomoyo, her best friend since grade school.

"I don't think Li-kun likes me much," murmured Sakura.

"Why do you say that?"

Sakura related the events of a few days ago in the park.

"My. But he must be a kind person to have helped you up, don't you think? Perhaps he has his reasons for being mean?"

"Maybe…" Sakura walked away and approached Syaoran and Meilin who stood outside the classroom. "Where do you want to go, first?"

Syaoran looked away. "Don't bother. We can find our way just fine."

Meilin snapped her head around. "Syaoran!"

He walked away with Meilin calling out his name, but he didn't stop. Meilin gave up with a sigh before looking back at a bemused Sakura. "Gomen. Syaoran isn't usually this rude. It's just that he lost two people he loved two years ago."

"Two?"

"His father and his…the girl he loved."

Sakura looked down the hall but Syaoran had already disappeared from sight. He had lost them both? It must have been a blow to his heart to lose his father and then the girl he loved. Sakura couldn't really understand that feeling. Her mother had died when she was young and she didn't remember her that well. But Syaoran felt the agony because he was close to them. She knew that if she lost her father or older brother she would feel as though her heart were broken.

"Excuse me." Sakura ran down the hall after Syaoran. She didn't know why she was going after him. She could make it worse and have him hate her even more. But she couldn't leave him alone. It was something which pulled her to him just like their first meeting. She slowed to a stop near the stairs, her breathing coming fast because of her running. Where would he go?

Sakura glanced upstairs and she decided to check the roof. She ran up the stairs and wretched the door opened. A gust of wind blew back her hair and skirt. She walked out onto the roof, noticing Syaoran. He leaned on the railing, staring at the buildings. Even though Sakura was so far away from him, she could still see the melancholy expression on his face. She hesitated about taking that step towards him. For some reason she knew, unconsciously, that if she took a step towards him then she couldn't go back.

She asked herself if she wanted to go back. And she just smiled and took that step out the door and closer towards him.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note:

Hello, readers! This is Takiro-san. Thanks for reading this. I kind of got bored and decided to type a new story for . I tried to stay close to each character's individual personality, but it's been too long since I've watched CCS or read any of the fanfiction for it. Well, it is fanfiction so you would expect the writer's own personal flare. I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Sorry this one was so short! Ja ne.


End file.
